<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter The Kaxel-verse by EmeraldLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626802">Enter The Kaxel-verse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight'>EmeraldLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaxel Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith met Axel on his first day in the children's home. Who knew that defending the petite male would turn into... this.</p><p>Welcome to the Kaxel Chronicles! Hop aboard and join us as we explore the birth of Kaxel, their ups and downs, and how their love came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaxel Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After much frustration, I have given in to my muse and finally am writing down all my musings for Keith and Axel, aka Kaxel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was only twelve years old when his father died, the firefighter going back into the burning building one last time to try and rescue another trapped person. Neither came back out. That was how Keith ended up in the children’s home - a place for orphans, those without a family to fall back on.</p><p>It was also how Keith came to meet Axel.</p><p>The dark haired pre-teen was angry at the world, that was the easiest way to describe what Keith was feeling. He was angry, and hurting, and alone. From the outside looking in, one would think that this would mean Keith could easily bond with the other kids in the group home - most of them came from a similar situation, their parent(s) were no longer in the picture. Keith’s attitude, on the other hand, kept everyone at arms length.</p><p>Keith soon learned that being left alone was a gift, a blessing, totally worth it, because if you weren’t part of the ‘cool kids’ group… you were a victim. That was how Keith made his first, and only, friend in the children’s home. He just wanted to eat his lunch in peace, having climbed up into the one and only tree located on the grounds of the group home, the lush tree tucked into the far corner of the walled in yard, but the quiet was broken by two of the larger kids chasing after one of the smaller kids.</p><p>Axel, despite being two years older than Keith, was a rather petite male. Slender, almost ‘willowy,’ and sporting long white blonde hair that he refused to cut off. Keith had seen him around, the quiet little bookworm who spent all day, every day, avoiding the bullies that made his life difficult.</p><p>On this day, the two biggest boys had managed to corner him against the tree, brandishing scissors and snapping them in his direction. Keith frowned as he watched from his hiding spot, quickly starting to realize that the boys were planning on cutting off Axel’s long hair. Axel himself was begging them to leave him alone, tears slipping over his cheeks as he looked around with terrified eyes, trying to find a way to escape.</p><p>“Hey!” Keith’s voice startled the bullies, making them look around to find who had shouted at them. Keith took that moment to drop down in front of them, putting himself between Axel and the bullies.</p><p>“Piss off,” one of the boys sneered at Keith. “This doesn’t involve you. The brat needs a new look, that’s all.” When the two moved forward a little more, trying to use their superior size to intimidate the new kid. Keith automatically reached behind himself a little, silently corralling Axel between himself and the tree, and keeping himself between them.</p><p>“How about you fuck off,” Keith narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Big words from a child,” the other boy laughed.</p><p>The situation dissolved into Keith waiting for one of the boys to make a move before he sprung at them. Scissors went flying and Keith landed several close-fisted blows before the two scattered, wailing about telling on Keith. When he turned around to see if Axel was okay, his stormy blue-grey eyes found Axel’s bi-colored ones - one green, one brown. The blonde was still sniffling, rubbing at his eyes and trying to stop the tears.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that…” he mumbled, the fourteen year old shifting uncomfortably on his feet.</p><p>“I couldn’t just let them pick on you,” Keith frowned, unclenching his fists. The action made Axel’s eyes drift lower and he gasped, noting the blood dripping from Keith’s hand. When he had grabbed for the first pair of scissors, the surprisingly sharp blades had cut into his palm, though he hadn’t felt the pain during the fight.</p><p>“You’re hurt!”</p><p>Keith tried to protest but was caught off guard as Axel took his uninjured hand and all but dragged him back into the building. The dark haired male expected Axel to take him to the Headmaster’s office, Axel was a good boy, after all, but instead the blonde lead him to the bathroom. Together they stood by the sink, Axel gently running cool water over Keith’s injured hand. They were quiet and the tender actions only served to confuse Keith. His father had been the last person to be so gentle with him and he honestly hadn’t expected to experience such things ever again.</p><p>“Thank you,” Axel said softly, reaching for paper towel to dry Keith’s hand. The two locked eyes and Axel managed a small smile, though it grew when Keith smiled in return. Maybe the children’s home wasn’t going to be such a bad place after all.</p><p>*****</p><p>Keith and Axel fell into an easy friendship, rarely seen without the other, even at school.</p><p>Keith was barely fourteen when a new rumor started circulating through the home - Keith and Axel were boyfriends.</p><p>Boyfriends.</p><p>What did that even mean?</p><p>Sure, Keith found himself incredibly attached to Axel. The two had even pushed their beds closer together so they could stay up late, talking. They shared everything. They knew everything about one another. Keith was crazy protective of the blonde, often chasing off bullies who still picked on Axel, even though he was sixteen now. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he ever lost Axel.</p><p>*****</p><p>“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Keith’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had walked into the boys dorm and found Axel packing his belongings. The blonde was smiling so brightly that he felt bad for even asking the question.</p><p>“I’ve been accepted to the Galaxy Garrison!” Axel bounced on his toes, making his pigtails bounce as well. Keith loved the long locks, often finding himself playing with the white blonde strands without even knowing it.</p><p>“The Garrison… really?” Axel had been working hard to get accepted to the Garrison for as long as Keith had known him and he wished he was more excited for his friend’s accomplishments.</p><p>“Right? I can’t believe it!” Axel wiggled his hips as he moved, packing what little belongings he had. “I’ve been hoping for this since I first found out about the Garrison, and now it’s happening!” Without warning, Axel threw himself against Keith, hugging himself against the slightly larger boy. Keith may have been two years younger, but he was already an inch taller than Axel.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Axel mumbled, pressing his face against Keith’s shoulder. Once more, Keith slid his fingers through Axel’s silky hair, drawing a gentle sigh from his friend. Keith smiled, something only Axel really ever saw, and rested his forehead against his friend’s.</p><p>“You’re going to be the best cadet they’ve ever seen, Axel,” he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.</p><p>“I’ll sneak off base and come see you,” Axel told him, arms still curled around Keith’s neck. The dark haired male wanted to protest, not wanting Axel to risk this amazing opportunity just to see him, but his mind went blank as Axel suddenly lifted onto his toes and pressed their lips together. He was sure that people would argue they were too young, or at least Keith was, but the people who ran the children’s home had known since the day the two had met that this was their destiny.</p><p>“Axel…” Keith was confused, twisting his fingers in his friend’s hair as they stood watching one another.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad…”</p><p>“I could never be mad at you,” Keith smiled softly. “But I’m going to miss you.” Axel smiled in return, his fingers finding the short hairs at the nape of Keith’s neck.</p><p>“I won’t be far away, and I absolutely plan to break out and see you. You’re my best friend… my… well…”</p><p>“You’re boyfriend?” Keith’s voice was tentative, despite how close the two of them were standing. Despite the fact they were stroking each other’s hair.</p><p>“I can’t imagine being with anyone else,” Axel responded. “As long as you aren’t weirded out by the fact I’m older than you.”</p><p>“I’m taller than you,” Keith grinned.</p><p>“I love you,” Axel barely had the words out of his mouth before he was kissing Keith again. Their time together only lasted a few more moments before someone in a Garrison uniform arrived to take Axel to the compound. Keith squeezed his hand gently before releasing it with a nod.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you soon,” he promised. His smile remained until Axel was out of sight, and then the ice cold exterior returned.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sneaking out to see Keith quickly became a habit for Axel, and they managed to see each other at least once a week. Their relationship grew, even when they were apart, even if sometimes their ‘dates’ included Axel studying while they sat together in a coffee shop.</p><p>On what would be considered their one-year-anniversary, Keith and Axel sat on a ridge overlooking the Garrison base, sun setting around them, bathing the rocks in a wonderful orange glow. They were fifteen and seventeen respectively, now, and while being apart was hard, there were no regrets about going down this path.</p><p>Keith glanced at Axel through his shaggy hair, watching his boyfriend kick his legs absently as he watched the sentry guards move around the base perimeter. Deeming him sufficiently distracted, Keith carefully, and quietly, pulled a thin, square box out of his pocket. He had worked a handful of odd jobs to save up for this gift and hoped that Axel would like it. Turning their clasped hands over though still keeping his fingers laced with Axel’s, Keith laid the box on the blonde’s exposed palm.</p><p>Axel blinked, turning his attention to the black box that sat on his hand. His bi-colored eyes darted between Keith and the box before he extracted his hand from the other boy’s grasp and used both of his to open it. What greeted him was a delicate silver bracelet adorned with three little charms - an A, a silver heart, and a K.</p><p>“Keith…”</p><p>“Do you like it? I know you can’t wear anything outside of the Garrison uniform, so I got an ankle bracelet. So you can keep it hidden!” Keith was incredibly proud of himself for thinking ahead and considering the Garrison rules. Sure, Axel could have worn it anytime he wasn’t in training, but he wanted him to wear it ALL the time.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, Keith,” Axel felt his stomach flutter and he shuffled, lifting one leg and offering his foot out towards his boyfriend, followed by the box. The blonde was wearing a pair of black leggings that were usually only worn by girls, but Keith loved the way they made his legs look. Gentle hands stroked over Axel’s calf muscle before taking the ankle bracelet in hand and fastening it around the offered ankle.</p><p>“You deserve it,” Keith told him. “Well, you really deserve a lot more, but…”</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything, Keith,” Axel sighed, lowering his leg and moving to press himself against the dark haired boy’s side. “You shouldn’t be spending money on me. Where did you even get the money for this?”</p><p>“I’ve been cutting lawns every evening for over a month,” Keith admitted. “I wanted to show you how much I care about you, even when we’re apart. I wanted to… to show you… I…” The words stuck in Keith’s throat and he felt himself begin to get frustrated. It had been a year since Axel had first said those three little words, and the blonde said them every time they parted after a date, so why was it so hard for him to say them in return?</p><p>Axel leaned forward, claiming Keith’s lips with his own. Even though he was older, the blonde still remained smaller than Keith, both in body stature and in height, but he wasn’t about to complain. Feeling Keith return the kiss made him sigh softly. He could feel every emotion Keith wasn’t able to verbalize - they were in every touch, every small smile, and certainly in every kiss. He knew Keith loved him, and he didn’t need to hear it said out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re Axel,” Shiro smiled as he looked the blonde teenager up and down, wondering how he hadn’t ever met the cadet while on staff at the Garrison. Axel flushed brightly and immediately straightened up, recognizing his superior officer.</p><p>“Officer Shirogane, sir.”</p><p>“Relax, we’re not on base,” Shiro chuckled, simply offering out a hand. “Hell, we’re not even in uniform.” Axel shook politely, though her nervousness was quite obvious, even as he and Shiro sat down at the table Keith had chosen for them. This was Keith and Axel’s usual hang out spot, but today Axel was meeting the man who had recruited Keith into the Galaxy Garrison.</p><p>“Keith has told me a lot about you,” Shiro continued to smile, wanting to put Axel at ease. Part of him was surprised that the near-adult had managed to keep his waist length hair, but he supposed the Garrison was a little less strict regarding hair styles as long as they were kept neat and tidy. So different from his days as a cadet, not that it was all that long ago.</p><p>“You’re the reason Keith agreed to join the program,” he said knowingly. “I mean, Keith has a lot of talent and would make an excellent pilot, but I think you’re the real reason he said yes.” Axel blushed at this, feeling his knee begin to bounce a little as he continued to feel nervous. Before Shiro could say anything, or attempt to calm the boy, Keith reached over and laced his fingers with Axel’s. It was an immediate change, Shiro actually watching the tension melt from Axel’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sure Keith would have said yes, regardless of me being at the Garrison,” the blonde answered honestly, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand just a little. “He would be a complete idiot to give up this chance at a better life.”</p><p>“A better life?” Shiro’s head tilted a little.</p><p>“We’re orphans, sir. A career with the Garrison offers us so much more than we could have achieved attending regular school.” Axel shrugged a little as he spoke, his eyes drifting to the steam curling off his cup of tea.</p><p>“I see… You’re going to be graduating this coming year, yes?”</p><p>“I actually just graduated, sir,” Axel smiled, just a little. “But I’ve been offered the opportunity to intern with the Head Archivist, and… seeing as I don’t really have any other skills, or a home to go to now that I’m eighteen, I agreed. I mean, I won’t be getting paid, but the Garrison will give me crew quarters and I can eat in the cafeteria… and if I do well, there’s a good chance I’ll be hired on as a full fledged Archivist.”</p><p>This would be the reason Shiro had never even bumped into the feminine blonde - Axel would have never attended any of his classes, he wasn’t a pilot after all, and Shiro had never had a reason to venture into the Archives.</p><p>“Well, we train all our cadets for a career,” Shiro began, but he understood what Axel was saying. There was always the chance Axel could have been transferred to another base anywhere else in the world, or that his skills could have been deemed unworthy and he ended up working at the public library. Not everyone who entered the Garrison graduated, and not everyone who entered came out with a Garrison based job.</p><p>“Pilots are in high demand,” Axel said. “The job also tends to wear people out quickly, within ten to fifteen years, and requires a variety of skills. The turnover rate is high, I guess is what I’m saying.”</p><p>“Which gives Keith a chance to show off how talented he really is,” Shiro grinned.</p><p>The three lapsed into easy conversation and Shiro quickly understood that the bond between the two was more than just the usual teenage love story. They had a shared past - being orphans - and had bonded over that. Nothing had moved too quickly, even if the people running the children’s home had predicted the two getting together long before either of them realized they were in love.</p><p>******</p><p>Keith’s first night at the Garrison involved Axel sneaking into the cadet barracks and the pair losing their virginity to one another. If Axel hadn’t fallen asleep in Keith’s arms, Shiro wouldn’t have discovered the pair sleeping naked in Keith’s bed. The older male had come to wake Keith up early to help him get ready for his first day, but instead he was lecturing the two.</p><p>“I’m torn,” he admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “As a teacher, I should be reporting the two of your for fraternization… but I’m also your friend, and I support the two of you and your relationship. I understand that teenagers do stupid things, and if you were both cadets, it would be a bit of a different story, but Axel is a Private in Training.” Shiro paced the room as he spoke, pushing his oddly cut hair out of his face.</p><p>“You should really know better, you two.”</p><p>“We’re sorry, Shiro…” Axel sighed, hugging the blankets around himself.</p><p>“The two of you are not to do this again, do you understand?” Shiro looked rather intimidating, all but looming over the two younger males. When both nodded, he pointed at each of them and instructed them to get dressed, immediately. As he turned to leave Keith’s room, he paused for only a moment to mumble over his shoulder,</p><p>“Axel’s room is the better choice, seeing as his door can be locked.” And with that, Shiro left the two teenagers alone.</p><p>Axel glanced at his boyfriend, blushing brightly and chewing his bottom lip with a shy look on his face. He hadn’t meant it to be an invitation, but Keith all but tackled him against the bed, crushing their lips together.</p><p>How both made it to their respective morning locations on time was unknown, but Axel was very much aware of the mess in his underwear… and was very much grateful that his pants were black.</p><p>*****</p><p>Keith’s seventeenth birthday was marred by tragedy. The dark haired teenager held Axel against his chest, stroking long, white blonde hair as news of the Kerberos mission was announced throughout the Garrison. When all the cadets had been assembled, Axel had immediately left his post in the Archives and raced to find his boyfriend. Now Keith found himself holding the blonde close as Shiro, Matt, and Samuel were declared not just missing, but dead.</p><p>Axel’s shoulders shook and the details of the failed mission faded away, drowned out by the sound of blood pounding in his ears. He barely registered someone new touching him on the shoulder, but lifted his chin when Keith touched his cheek. Adam, Shiro’s (now ex) boyfriend had moved through the cadets, seeking out the two people most affected by Shiro’s loss. The brunette told the two teens to follow him, Keith holding Axel’s hand tightly as they left the assembly room.</p><p>The Garrison felt uncomfortably quiet as everyone took in what had happened, and luckily no one questioned Axel’s tear streaked face as Adam brought them to his living quarters.</p><p>“I’ll make some tea,” he told them, directing the teens to sit down on the couch.</p><p>“Adam…” Keith started, watching with sad eyes as the older man moved around the small ‘kitchen’ his quarters contained. Axel straddled Keith’s hips and settled his smaller body against the other boy, once more hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder, prompting Keith to begin stroking his hair again.</p><p>“Don’t,” Adam sighed, leaning against the tiny counter. “We aren’t a couple anymore. I told Shiro that if he went on that stupid mission, I wouldn’t be here waiting for him when he got back.”</p><p>“And you actually meant that?” Keith smoothed his hand over Axel’s back, wishing he could do more to comfort his boyfriend. The four of them - Keith, Axel, Shiro, and Adam - had become quite close in the year since Keith had been accepted to the Garrison. Shiro and Adam were the family the two younger orphans hadn’t had in a long time, and losing one of the people they considered a brother was absolutely devastating for Axel.</p><p>“Takashi took an unnecessary risk and look what happened,” Adam crossed his arms over his chest. “He should have stayed on earth where it was safe.”</p><p>“Safe? The Kerberos mission was his last chance to be a pilot!” Keith frowned. “It was a routine mission and if they had truly thought he wasn’t medically capable, they wouldn’t have let him go. After the mission he would have been on earth permanently and you know it!” Keith was sure that if Axel wasn’t on his lap, he would have been on his feet arguing with Adam. He couldn’t imagine breaking up with Axel just because the blonde wanted one last chance at an adventure.</p><p>“He put himself at risk for no reason!”</p><p>“He wanted to actually LIVE, Adam! His whole life was dedicated to being a pilot. He only took the teaching position because you asked him, and he wanted to make you happy.”</p><p>“So you’re saying I’m the reason he left earth? He did it because I don’t make him happy?” Adam felt his hands clenching and he uncrossed his arms, staring at Keith with a very unimpressed look. The argument would have escalated if Axel hadn’t sat up, shouting at the two of them to stop arguing.</p><p>“Stop it! Just stop it! Shiro is gone and it doesn’t matter why he left! He’s gone and we should be mourning, not fighting one another!”</p><p>Keith and Adam went silent, glancing away from one another as Axel glared at the both of them.</p><p>“We all lost someone we cared deeply for,” the blonde continued. “We lost a brother, a lover, a best friend… We need to support one another… Because tomorrow we all have to go about our lives, pretending nothing bad happened. Pretending we’re perfectly fine, when we’re not. And we might not be okay for a long time.”</p><p>Adam sighed, abandoning the tea kettle that had long since boiled and turned itself off and moving to sit beside the two on the couch. His eyes met Keith’s, and then Axel’s, and despite trying so hard to hold everything in, the brunette couldn’t stop the tears that formed. Opening his arms, Axel accepted both boys into his embrace, and together, all three mourned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was kicked out of the Garrison not long after Shiro was declared dead. Axel found himself looking up from one of the archive shelves to see Keith and Commander Iverson marching towards him. Immediately Axel straightened up, greeting his commanding officer quickly, though he was directed to relax not long after.</p><p>“You have five minutes,” Iverson grumbled, eyeing Keith for a moment before he turned and walked away. “I’ll be outside.” Axel frowned, watching the man leave before he turned his attention to Keith, tilting his head a little. A few loose strands of white blonde hair framed his face, though most of it was pulled back in a tidy braid.</p><p>“Keith? What’s going on? What’s happened?”</p><p>“I fucked up, Axel,” Keith admitted, looking somewhat ashamed. “I’ve been kicked out.” Axel’s eyebrows lifted, just for a moment or two, before he sighed softly and hugged his boyfriend. Honestly, he had been waiting for this to happen. Without Shiro around to keep Keith in line, and to fight to keep Keith at the Garrison, it was only a matter of time before Keith’s rebellious streak ended his Garrison career.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” he assured the dark haired male. “Where are you going to live? You’re still underage, I’m sure you could get a bed in the children’s home…”</p><p>“No,” Keith shook his head, standing with his arms gently looped around Axel’s tiny waist. “I’m going back home, back to the cabin my dad built. I’ll make it work.” He wanted to ask Axel to come with him, not wanting to go back to being without him for days at a time, but that was selfish. Axel loved his job, and he was getting very close to being offered a permanent, paid position.</p><p>“I love you, Keith. We’ll make this work, don’t worry.” Axel leaned in to press a quick kiss to Keith’s lips, not wanting to be chastized for making out while on shift. Keith squeezed him gently around the waist before pulling away, fingers stroking over Axel’s hip before he turned and left the archives.</p><p>Iverson marched the boy off base, wishing Keith good luck before the gates closed and the teenager was left standing with his duffle bag of belongings over his shoulder.</p><p>The trek to the cabin was a lot longer than he remembered, but he was sure it had something to do with Keith being on foot instead of running around on a hover-bike.</p><p>It felt weird to be back in the home he grew up in, Keith running his fingers over the doorframe where his father had measured him every year on his birthday. The last measurement had been on his twelfth birthday, and Keith felt his stomach do a little flip. Maybe coming back to the cabin, coming home, had been a bad idea, but he honestly had no where else to go. Returning to the children’s home was not an option, mostly because Keith didn’t feel like being even more miserable, but also because he doubted they would take him back.</p><p>A knock on the door a few hours later had Keith reaching for the blade he kept hidden on his person, frowning as he made his way to the door. He had gone around opening windows and cleaning away the dust, and now there was someone at the front door. His suspicion faded away as surprise took over, finding himself face to face with Axel. His boyfriend smiled coyly before biting his bottom lip a little, a faint blush covering his cheeks. The blonde stood with a duffle bag over one shoulder and still wore his Garrison uniform.</p><p>“Axel…?”</p><p>“Got room for one more?” Axel asked, his shy smile turning into something bolder. “I seem to have given up my quarters and am in need of a new place to live.” Keith’s answer was the dark haired male sweeping Axel into his arms, lifting the blonde completely off the ground and causing the duffle bag to fall to the ground.</p><p>“You gave up your quarters?” he asked with disbelief, feeling Axel wrap his legs around his hips and smiling as arms curled around his neck. Keith backed himself into the cabin, holding Axel securely as the two kissed sweetly.</p><p>“I couldn’t let you live out here all on your own,” Axel told him. “I couldn’t let you get away from me again. Are you angry?”</p><p>Keith shook his head, pressing Axel against the door frame as he captured his lips once again, this time moving away from a sweet kiss and delving into something much more passionate. It’s not like there was anyone around to complain, after all.</p><p>*****</p><p>Three years.</p><p>They had been together three years now.</p><p>Five years as best friends, three years as lovers, and Keith had plans for things to become so much more.</p><p>As was now typical for he and Axel on their anniversary, the two were sitting on the ridge that overlooked the Garrison. Axel’s legs kicked gently as the blonde leaned back on his hands, back arched ever so gently, the sunset making his hair look almost red. Keith loved watching him, regardless of what he was doing. They had made a life together in the little two bedroom cabin, especially now that Axel was working and getting paid. Keith worked as well, though it was nothing as lucrative as a Garrison career, the dark haired male working at a convenience store.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, love?” Axel asked, turning his face towards his boyfriend with a smile, a few shorter strands of hair falling around his face. No matter how hard he tried, Axel was never able to secure all of his hair, not without the use of copious amounts of hair clips. The blonde argued he was feminine, but not that feminine.</p><p>“Just thinking how lucky I am, obviously,” Keith teased, making Axel roll his eyes. The taller boy pulled the smaller against his chest, his left arm winding itself around Axel’s waist and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“You’re really becoming a cheese master,” Axel grinned, wiggling his fingers.</p><p>“I thought you liked cheese.”</p><p>“I like YOU, you cheese master.”</p><p>“Well, I love you,” Keith returned, fully expecting the startled response as Axel twisted to stare at him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith grinned. “I said it. And I mean it.” Axel, forever with the cute little lip bite, regarded him with wide, bi-chromial eyes. Keith adjusted his hold on the blonde, taking only seconds to reach into his pocket and conceal something in his hand before he laced the fingers of his other hand with Axel’s left.</p><p>“Keith…”</p><p>“I’m never going to go another day without letting you know just how much I care about you, Axel,” Keith continued, playing with Axel’s hand as he spoke, distracting the blonde from his true motives.</p><p>“You do tell me,” Axel sighed, smiling. “Just because you don’t say the L word doesn’t mean I think you love me less. You show me in the way you slip snacks into my backpack, or when you play with my hair when we’re sitting on the couch together, and especially when you lift me off my feet and spin me around when I come home from work.” Axel could have kept going, explaining why using the term love didn’t automatically mean what most thought it did, and how NOT using it didn’t mean they cared any less. Keith slipping something onto his left ring finger made him stutter and then go silent, gazing at the thin, black band that graced his finger.</p><p>“Keith…”</p><p>“I love you, Axel,” Keith repeated, stroking his fingers along Axel’s slender wrist. “I love you more than I ever thought I would ever love someone, aside from my father. I can’t imagine being with anyone else…”</p><p>Axel’s hand trembled and Keith took both of his hands in his own, pulling the blonde into a gentle kiss. He loved the way Axel’s eyes fluttered when he was caught off guard by a kiss, enjoying the way Axel’s body relaxed against his. All too soon, he broke the kiss.</p><p>“I know I’m not even eighteen yet, but it’s only a few weeks away. I’m going to marry you, Axel. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Axel was quiet for several minutes, staring at the ring on his finger for a while before he lifted his head.</p><p>“Does this mean we’re getting married on your birthday?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will absolutely be more in this universe, but while this start of the timeline is always the same... my muse has MULTIPLE ideas that go in multiple directions, so I felt it would be best to split them into different fics. I'll make sure to label accordingly, don't worry.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, I love hearing from my readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>